


Hope realizes it.

by Xycodie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A one shot ig, F/F, F/M, M/M, SuperCorp, post 5.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: So post 5.03 I found there was a moment of surprise from Hope when Lena successfully got Lex’s journals.So I wrote this. Find me at Tumblr for edits and fics @supercorpandbeyond
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hope realizes it.

“I see it worked.” Eve, no, Hope- Lena was still having to adjust to that -gave the slightest head tilt and seemed to almost hesitate to which caught the scientists attention as she gave the AI a measured look before speaking, “What was that look for?” It was this time that Hope seemed to be taken off guard, but the AI was quick to respond,

“Can you please clarify your question?” Lena sighed quietly to herself, it was wording like that, that blantently reminded her that it was not eve in front of her. Hope still had a long way to go before being able to blend in. 

“You seemed to hesitate after you told me it worked. Did you not expect my plan to use Kara to work?” Hope was quick to shake her head, quickly offering up her own reasons,

“No, I’m surprised. She did this for you Miss Luthor.” The AI said and Lena had a feeling she knew where this was going. She had a feeling where this was going and she didn’t like it.

“Now it’s time to explain what you mean.” She said practically parroting the Blondes words back to her. Hope seemed undeterred and unfazed and merely spoke up,

“Supergirl is about hope, compassion and justice for all, correct?” Lena nodded and her former assistant continued,

“from the research I have been conducting I have found the Supergirl, Usually does not break laws. Are my findings correct?”

“Well, break laws can be a vague statement, but I think I understand what you’re trying to get at, yet.” The Luthor conformed with the smallest nod.

“The only times she does is usually due to protocol. There being no other way, but it’s being done by the books still. For DEO reasons.” Lena arched an eyebrow at the sentient AI in front of her,

“And your point?” She questioned, her voice seemingly refusing to regard that Hope had been making a valid point. 

“I would think…” the AI seemed to be choosing her words carefully which Lena was thankful for.

“That she would be doing such things due to acting out of her own personal feelings.” It was heavily implied that those feelings were love but of course Lena wasn’t going to admit this,

“Of course she is.” Hope seemed surprised at Lenas quick agree before the scientist plowed on,

“She’s acting out of guilt. Because of how much she’s been lying to me.” The Luthor practically snapped, her words carrying bitterness to them. Hope seemed to study Lena for a few seconds before turning back to the journals muttering something how Miss Luthor still wasn’t ready.


End file.
